batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Zsasz (Arkhamverse)
Victor Zsasz returns in the 2011 sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City. He is the main antagonist of the side mission "Phone Booth Killer". Biography A true sociopath, Zsasz grew up in a life of ease and inherited a large amount of money from his parents. His life took a turn for the worse when he went to the Iceberg Lounge and bet nearly all of it in Poker. He was on a winning streak but lost to the Penguin, calling him "the disguisting midget who ran the place." Now penniless and alone, Zsasz went into the streets where he was attacked by a mugger, whom he killed with his own knife. Using the knife, he carved his first tally-mark into his skin and found himself elated by it and became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count is the only thing that matters to Zsasz. He carves a tally mark for each of his victims into his own body, and is saving a special spot for the Batman. Attributes: *Sociopath with no regard for human life *No pattern of killing, making him difficult to track *Compulsive need to kill others ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :See: Victor Zsasz (Batman: Arkham Asylum) After Arkham Zsasz was briefly mentioned by Hugo Strange as an inmate he intentionally, but anonymously released so that Tyger forces could recapture him in order to boost Arkham City's credit as a safe prison. ''Batman: Arkham City'' After being incarcerated in Arkham City, Penguin somehow managed to capture him and lock him in a display case of his museum. However, after he broke free, Zsasz continued his efforts to murder and targeted a group of political prisoners that had been placed into the city by Hugo Strange. Zsasz would call random payphones in the city and would use them to lure people to him. Batman eventually started to intercept the calls as they were being made. Using the batcomputer, Batman was able to deduce the location of Zsasz lair and found him there with a group of people he intended to make his next victims. Batman engaged Zsasz and locked him into a cage in Zsasz's own hideout. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange There is no doubt that the world would be a safer place without Victor Zsasz, but why send him to the electric chair when he can serve to punish his fellow inmates at Arkham City? Zsasz's blood-lust continues unabated and rules his every action. Personnel are cautioned to avoid any form of contact with this enthusiastic and consummate murderer. Patient Interviews thumb|left|300px|Zsasz interview tapes. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Zsasz's game over screens. *"I'm going to take my time, Batman. After all, you took yours." *"You missed my call." *"You took too long, Batman." Trivia *In the museum in Arkham City, there is a display place in the entrance hall where Penguin kept Zsasz as one of his exhibits. However it is smashed, alluding to the fact that he is active in Arkham City. You are able to unlock concept artwork for Zasaz in his display case by finding Riddler Trophies and riddles in the Museum. *You can't visit Zsasz in Batman: Arkham City as Catwoman for a unique conversation because she won't open the doors to his hideout stating that out of all the people in Arkham City Zsasz gives her "the creeps". *During Zsasz's second phone call in Batman: Arkham City, the player can read some of his most recent case history. In addition to his kidnapping and attempted murder of Dr. Cassidy, it mentions him stabbing one Mr. A. Rowse to death in an alley with a serrated blade and also his murder of an aspiring artist named Mr. J. Carpenter, whom Zsasz forced to create paintings depicting depraved acts of violence before slicing his throat and leaving him to die. *If you don't trace his phone call, you will get two additional calls where Batman even tries to trade himself to save the two victims. After the call his Bat computer will automatically trace his location. Gallery Victor_Z_Bio.png ZsaszAC.jpg|Zsasz's character trophy ZsaszACtrophy.jpg BatmanArkhamCity-Zsasz.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters